The present invention is directed to a wheeled creeper of the type used by mechanics working in a prone position underneath motor vehicles and other heavy equipment. More particularly, this invention is directed to a wheeled creeper having a brake means for releasably engaging the support surface and that can be selectively engaged to inhibit movement of the creeper. Furthermore, the present invention can be readily disassembled to effect a more compact form for storing and transporting.
Mechanics are often required to work in confined areas that are difficult to access, such as beneath a motor vehicle or under other heavy equipment where space is limited. One option when working in such a confined area is to lie recumbent on the floor or ground and slide beneath the vehicle. Maneuvering in a small space is difficult and frustrating and can increase the time required to perform a requisite task. Furthermore, lying directly on and sliding over a hard, abrasive surface is not only uncomfortable, it can also result in injuries. Once under the vehicle, mobility is more limited and it is even more difficult to maneuver.
Due to the difficulty of maneuvering into and out of the confined work area, a mechanic is more likely to use an inappropriate tool because it is handy, rather than attempt to retrieve the proper tool at a distant location and out of reach. Consequently, the quality of work can be compromised.
Wheeled creepers comprising a platform supported on casters are known in the art. These enable a user, lying prone on the platform, to easily roll himself into and out of the confined work area beneath a vehicle. While such wheeled creepers can be beneficial, they have several drawbacks. Using a wheeled platform, the profile of the mechanic is higher giving the mechanic less clearance under the vehicle and therefore diminishing maneuverability. It is desirable, therefore, to have a creeper with a low profile to give the user more room to maneuver. Although a lower profile can be created by using smaller casters with smaller wheels, such smaller wheels are less maneuverable when rolling over uneven surfaces or surface obstructions such as concrete seams. The need exists for a wheeled creeper having wheels that can maneuver easily over uneven surfaces and obstructions, yet have a low profile to enable the user to have easy access to confined areas.
While a wheeled creeper can make it easier to get underneath a motor vehicle or heavy equipment, the creeper is free to roll about freely while the mechanic is working. Such movement can be a deterrent to a user attempting to work from the creeper. Generally, a user can use his hands to brace the creeper against movement, but this is impractical when both hands are required for performing a task. Therefore, there is a need for a wheeled creeper having a brake means that is easily reachable for a prone user and that can be readily engaged to deter the creeper from rolling about freely.
A wheeled creeper must be large enough to accommodate the head and torso of a user and strong enough to support most of the user's body weight. However, when storing and/or transporting the creeper, a compact size is an important consideration. Consequently, there is a need for a wheeled creeper large enough to accommodate most users, and that can be disassembled for storing and/or transporting in a more compact form.
The present invention is a mechanic's creeper having brake means for releasably engaging a support surface in order to deter rolling movement of the creeper. The brake means can be easily accessed by the user when lying prone on the platform and readily engaged and disengaged in a confined space. The brake means can be engaged to deter rolling of the creeper along the floor. Conversely, the brake means can be disengaged, thereby releasing the creeper to roll freely when pushed or pulled across a supporting surface. The creeper has large wheels to enable the creeper to move easily across uneven surfaces. The wheels are accommodated by the frame while supporting the platform below the height of the wheels in order to provide a low profile for the creeper. Furthermore, the creeper can be broken down into smaller components to facilitate transporting and storing.